


dreams and nightmares

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina Starkov is Still a Sun Summoner, F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Nikolai woke up screaming again.





	dreams and nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 26: dark.

Nikolai woke up screaming again. Alina, who was more of a palace ghost than a queen, a summoner or anything else, opened his door cautiously, peering in. His guards were asleep; she made a mental note to tell him that later. Producing a small ball of light in her palm, Alina entered Nikolai’s room, sneaking in silently. The bedroom, other than the light she produced, was bathed in darkness; a quick look to the candles Nikolai kept lit the entire night showed them to have been snuffed out. She tutted, shaking her head.

She sat on the bed, and the change of the weight in it startled him into waking up, cold sweat covering every inch of his skin, his white linen shirt clinging to his skin, pupils huge and staring at nothing.

“Everything alright?” Alina asked, voice low and soft because it was probably three in the morning. 

Nikolai looked at her, seeing without seeing, eyes focused on the light - his shoulders fell, relaxing.

“No. It was dark.” He gave his scars a side glance, and Alina nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’m here.” A pause, momentaneous. “Also, your bodyguards are asleep outside. You should check that.”

He sighed, nodded and rose from bed, Alina allowing him to pass by. Nikolai looked at her.

“I can’t sleep, so I’m not planning to be going anywhere. Go on.” 

A nod, imperceptible. Alina knew he was afraid of the dark; she felt it was cruel to have any sort of banter in such delicate hours of the night. As such, she made the light slightly stronger, casting the shadows away from the room as Nikolai moved, going for his drawers to retrieve fresh clothes.

“It’s not the first time you can’t sleep, right?” He asked, the sound of changing clothes hitting her ears. Alina nodded, and then blushed when she realized he wouldn’t be seeing it, changing clothes behind a room divider. 

“Yeah, I’m… Afraid of it.” She scratched the back of her head. “I keep dreaming of Mal and… The Darkling, unless I’m utterly exhausted.”

Alina knew the reason of her hesitation. She did not want to hesitate anymore, but...

“When was the last time you slept?”

“... Three days ago?” Nikolai poked his head out, horror written in his pupils. “What?”

“How are you even coherent?” 

“Good question! I have no idea.” He still seemed horrified, so Alina patted down the bed. “Come sleep. I’ll keep the lights on.”

Nikolai nodded and came out from behind the divider, fresh clothes and all as he walked to the bed, joining her in it. She gave him a half hug, light floating above the two like a gentle sun.

“Come on, sleep as well.” He yawned, leaning into her, burying his face on her side, and Alina patted his head gently. “You can’t stay your whole live with your eyes open.”

“Watch me try.” Alina replied, kissing Nikolai’s forehead gently as she slid down the bed, joining him and falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
